Where Dreams are Made
by crashstreetkids
Summary: Sam Evans decided that he wanted to be a model, and that New York City was the place for him to be. Mercedes Jones happened to be in New York City working on her first album and promoting herself. What happens when the former flames are pushed into a living situation together? Will their flame burn just as bright? Will they finally get the chance to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes shifted in her seat every time the Starbucks door opened to get a better look at just who was walking through and each time it wasn't her. She looked at her watch, "Damn this girl is already 15 minutes late!" When Rachel had texted her last night saying "Code red, meet me at Starbucks tomorrow at 10am, we need to talk!" She had texted back, "About what?" but Rachel refused to tell her over the phone, so naturally her interest was piqued. Finally, the door swung open dramatically, and in walked Rachel Berry….and Sam Evans. Mercedes eyes looked between the two of them, and it didn't go unnoticed that Sam looked more than a little surprised that she was there also. What was this, some sort of intervention? What could the two of them possibly need to talk to her about, and then it hit her, hard and her heart sank. There was something going on between them.

"Mercedes, Mercedes, are you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost," Rachel said.

"No, no, I'm fine, I just got trapped in thought for a second, anyway, how's it going?" she said as she plastered on a fake smile. "Sam, how are you?" she said a little colder than she meant to. Until then, Sam's eyes had been downcast to the table, but he looked her in the eyes, to say, "I'm good, can't complain" before flexing his jaw like he did when he was agitated.

"Actually, that's not true," Rachel interrupted, "You see, Sam here has been staying on our couch in the loft until he can get a job, and it's been, well, crowded. Every time we leave our rooms, he is right there on the couch the poor thing."

Sam looked mortified. He rolled his eyes, and said, "Come on Rachel, damn, if you wanted me out of the loft, why didn't you just tell me that instead of pretending we were just coming her to get coffee? I'll just go back to Ohio until I can figure something out. You didn't have to involve her in this" and at that he glanced at me.

"But I want you to follow your dreams Sam, and with Mercedes help you can do that, she has more than enough" Rachel started to say before I cut her off.

"I'm sorry, what do I have to do with this conversation"

"Well, I'm glad you asked" Rachel smiled. "I think that it would be better for all of us, if Sam moved in with you until he found a job, since you have plenty of room"

"Me? What?" I said looking like a deer caught in headlights, "I don't really have any room" and with that statement Sam looked sad.

"Mercedes, you have a two bedroom apartment in Manhattan" Rachel deadpanned, "And last I checked there is only one of you."

"Correction, I have a one bedroom with a wardrobe, there's no bed in that other room, just a bunch of costumes and clothes for my stage performances" I said weakly, realizing how it sounded after it came out of my mouth.

"Well, see, she doesn't have any room , so I guess I should just go back to Ohio, or maybe to Tennessee to visit with my family, get a job down there." Sam went on.

"But that is silly, you are going to make it as a model, I know you will, why should you go back down there when Mercedes can make room for you, especially since she has the room, it's what we do for friends," she said staring me straight in the face and then she got a wicked grin on her face and a glint in her eye when she said, "Unless…it would be weird for the two of you, you know, former lovers living together, things could get messy."

Sam's face turned beet red. This bitch was all I could think, but she was smart though, because she knew that there was no way that I could back away from this now, without looking like I still had feelings for Sam that I was afraid would come to the surface if we shared living quarters. She had me, and there was nothing I could do but accept defeat.

"No, it wouldn't be weird at all" I lied, "Sam, you can come and live with me, I wouldn't really be able to move my costumes out of that room because there is nowhere else for them to go, but I'll get you a bed, so you can have something to sleep on." I said turning to face him for emphasis, after all, if he accepted I would be facing him a lot.

Sam looked up at me with unsure eyes, "Are you sure about this, I wouldn't want to intrude on your life or get in your way."

His eyes nearly broke my heart, before I knew it I was reaching over the table to touch his hand as I said, "Sam, you could never get in my way, we are friends, and I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise. I'm here for you, if you need it"

Sam smiled mischievously and put his other hand on top of mine rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb seductively slow, and I suddenly need my hand back. "I would be honored to be your roommate, let's do this." He said.

"Alright, so when do you want to make the move?" I asked while casually sliding my hand out from underneath his, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Um, can I interject," Rachel said with a strange expression on her face, "It might be best for Sam to make the move as soon as possible, you know, so he can get settled and everything"

I rolled my eyes at her for that one, "Okay, So I'll just see if I can get a bed sent within the next couple of days."

"Well I'm glad that's settled" Sam said using his deep voice.

"Is there anything else that you two wanted to share with me?" I said looking hard at the two of them. Sam looked confused, like he couldn't fathom what I might be talking about. "How is life treating you two" I said in a rough tone and then Sam seemed to get a clue what I might have been talking about because he immediately started smirking while Rachel just kept going on and on about Funny Girl.

"I have to go, I need to get to the studio, sorry you guys" I said standing up, "Sam I'll call you to let you know when your bed arrives, bye babes" Rachel frowned but Sam stood up and said, "I'll walk you out"

When we got to the door he still had that damned smirk on his face. "What?" I said more than a little annoyed. He leaned in close placing his hand on my lower back just above my butt for balance as he whispered in my ear, "Come on, you didn't seriously think I was dating Rachel did you?"

"I have to go" I said with a smile breaking out of his grasp and exiting Starbucks while I heard him call out behind me, "See you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes stood in the doorway of her spare bedroom staring at the brand new Seally PosturePedic she had bought for Sam. The bed had been delivered earlier that day and Sam was expected to be there in a little less than an hour. Mercedes sighed heavily thinking about the mess she had gotten herself into. She cared very deeply for Sam, but things had been super awkward since they broke up, and now they were going to live together? Thanks Rachel.

_Ding Dong_

"Oh my gosh, he's early," Mercedes said out loud to herself. She started sweating and suddenly felt queasy. Looking through the peephole, Mercedes calmed down a little bit as she opened the door saying, "Come on in!" to Sam, Kurt, Rachel and Blaine.

"I hope you don't mind, just thought we would all stop by to help Sam get acclimated to his new environment" Rachel said in a sing song voice.

"No, no, I'm glad to see all of you. Welcome."

"Uh huh, yeah," Kurt said pulling my arm to the side, "Mercedes walk with me." Kurt promptly pulled me into my bedroom and closed the door as the others were immersed in conversation and hissed, "Mercedes are you out of your mind?!"

"What?"

"You and Sam living together is a recipe for disaster. You told me, that you moving here to New York was all about your album and making your dreams come true." Kurt said.

"And it is Kurt"

"Then why are you getting back together with Sam?"

"Kurt! I am not back together with Sam, he and I are just friends!" at that Kurt let out a little giggle.

"Since when Mercedes? When have you and Sam been_ just_ friends since you gave him a taste?" He looked me dead in the eye as he continued, "You and Sam have a history"

"And that's all it is Kurt, history" I don't know why my own statement made me feel a little sad.

He side eyed me saying, "As I was saying, you and Sam have a history of gravitating towards one another, it doesn't matter how many times you break up, if there is an opportunity you _will_ get back together. Living together is all the opportunity that Sam needs; you know that boy is like a dog in heat when it comes to you."

_Why did Kurt's last statement excite me?_

"The two of you can't be just friends if we go by the way it has been between you since the last time you broke up. It's all or nothing with you two. You barely speak to each other unless forced to, so tell me again about the great friendship that isn't"

"Well maybe living together will give us a chance to mend our broken friendship. Why are you so against us getting back together anyway?"

Kurt laughed at that one, "Oh, okay…okay Mercedes I see you. In one breath you say you and Sam aren't getting back together and then in the next you get mad at me because I don't want you two to get back together? Right."

"I didn't mean it like that," Mercedes defended, "I only meant that you seem really against the idea of Sam and I getting back together and I want to know why?"

"I cannot believe this is a real conversation I'm having right now," Kurt said under his breath, "Look Mercedes, it's not that I am against you and Sam. I have never seen Sam happier than when he is with you….for about five minutes before you break up with him again because the sun isn't shining in your window."

"That's not fair!" Mercedes retorted in shock and hurt at her friends words, "I had good, sensible, valid reasons for breaking up with Sam. I did. A long distance relationship would never have worked so I did us both a favor by ending things when I did."

"Well then do yourself and Sam both a favor and don't get started again," Kurt blurted out in frustration as Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked down knowing Kurt had a point. He sighed heavily, looking on at her with her head down. He hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head until their eyes met and said, "Unless this time you will give him a real shot and stop running away from him, don't give him any hope. Living with you is going to give him hope Mercedes. Don't break his heart anymore. Losing you the last time did something to him. He wasn't himself for a long time and I had a front row seat for the hot-assed mess that he was because he and Blaine became closer during that time. It was like, _Invasion of the Bodysnatchers_, things got weird and he dated and hooked up with anyone he could find. I feel like he is just now coming back and trying to focus on himself, please don't ruin his progress."

Mercedes was crying now. "Kurt, I don't want to hurt him, but what can I do? I already told him he could live here I can't go back on my word."

"Can't or won't Mercedes" Kurt said knowingly.

"Look, all of this is crazy talk" Mercedes said wiping the tears from her eyes, "I doubt very seriously that Sam is still holding out hope for he and I because, like you said, when we broke up it changed him. We haven't really had much interaction with each other since the break-up so I'm sure this whole living situation will be just like roommates getting to know one another."

"Oh please! Honey, lie to me, but please don't lie to yourself."

"Kurt, I doubt very seriously that Sam wants me back."

"And what do you want Mercedes, do you want Sam back?"

Mercedes hesitated before saying, "You don't even want me back with him anyway so why does it matter?"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF, JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Kurt yelled

"I don't know," Mercedes answered honestly, "I didn't think that I would until I saw him in the coffee shop with Rachel a couple of days ago, I felt something, I don't know, something that I didn't expect to still be there. I mean it was hella awkward, don't get me wrong, but beyond that, I mean when he touched me there was that…spark, still there. I'm not saying that I want him back, I'm saying that I don't know."

"And that's always been your problem. If you do go for it be sure this time okay." Kurt said kissing her on the cheek while getting up to leave the room. Mercedes followed Kurt out into the living room to see Sam entertaining Blaine and Rachel with his impersonation of Forrest Gump. Their eyes met briefly before Kurt announced, "Time to go" wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck.

"But you guys just got here, you should stay for a while" Mercedes protested while Kurt kissed her cheek as he went to open the door.

"oh, no we couldn't. I have to be up early." Rachel said with a smile on her face. As she went in to kiss Mercedes cheek she leaned in a whispered in her ear, "Give love a shot" and walked out the door.

Blaine was all, "Okay, well I guess I'll see you guys later"

"Yeah cool, buy guys, and thanks for everything." Sam said

When the door was shut and it was just her and Sam the realness of the situation started to hit her in the face, she couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"So…" Sam said rocking back on the heels of his feet trying to break the ice.

"So…" Mercedes echoed back before glancing at his bags in the middle of the living room floor, "Why don't I show you to your room so you can put your things up."

"Yeah, good idea. After you." he said gesturing for her to lead the way.

She walked him to his room and said, "Ta da, I know it's a little on the smaller side what with all the clothing taking up a good portion of the room."

Sam walked inside beaming and grabbing her hand pulling her in with him, "It's perfect, I've never seen so many colors, it is so you." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, like where am I going to wear most of this stuff?" She said choosing to ignore the last part of what he said. She grabbed a one piece bathing suit from the rack that that was more like a piece of fabric that wouldn't cover any of her lady parts and held it up saying, "Like this, where would I ever wear this?" Sam traced his fingers along the crotch of the bathing suit as he said, "In my dreams" Mercedes slapped the bathing suit out of his hand with a shocked expression on her face and Sam broke out in another smile before letting out a laugh claiming, "I'm just playing, you're so easy to get a rise out of, sometimes I just can't help myself."

"You're an ass Sam! Anyway, I think that's my cue to leave." And she turned to walk out but Sam grabbed her from behind wrapping both his arms around her and holding her in place. The feeling of him around her was suffocating, intoxicating and overwhelming all at the same time. She forgot what it was she was even doing, oh that's right, walking away.

"Don't be mad at me." Sam finally said while still hugging her from behind, "We're gonna have fun together. Where should I put my things?"

"Huh" was all Mercedes could get out seeing as she hadn't heard a word he just said. She was too busy lost in the feel of him.

"Where do I put my things, clothes and what not?"

"Oh" Mercedes said and broke out of his grasp to walking over to the dresser, "I cleaned this out for you, there is also some space left in the closet" Mercedes said absentmindedly as Sam walked into the closet looking in and reaching for a box on the top shelf saying, "What's in here?"

_Oh shit! _"Nothing!" Mercedes said lunging for the box. Sam smiled wide holding the box out of her reach, "Then why can't I see it?"

"Sam, just give me the box!"

"Sorry!" he said as he took off running for the living room. Mercedes chased him and hit him hard in the back, causing him to stumble. He placed the box on the coffee table and turned around grabbing her as she attempted to tackle him. He grabbed her flailing arms and pushed her down on the couch straddling her lap to keep her from kicking him and then stretched her arms up above her head. He leaned in so close to her face that she could feel the light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Still breathing heavy from their struggle he said, "Just relax"

For a moment she did, with his face pressed up against hers, she got comfortable, but then he raised himself up and pushed her hands together so that he could use his enormous hand to hold both of her wrists, actively freeing one of his hands. Mercedes knew what was coming next and she struggled to free her hands, but it was too late, he opened the box.

For a moment Sam was just quiet, his face a mix of emotions. He let go of her wrists and turned his attention to the box before lifting it out to examine it. He opened the red heart shaped candy box to find Saint Valentine still in place, "You still have my heart" was all he said before Mercedes shoved him off her and snatched the heart out of his hand shoving it back into the box and fleeing into her room with it leaving him sitting on the couch. He just sat there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed this story it really means so much to me. I hope you like this chapter, let me know, my head cannon differs from the show. Oh yeah, and I do not own Glee or these characters.**

Mercedes paced back and forth in her room for over an hour before picking up her phone from her nightstand to call him.

_Ring….ring…..ring…._

"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up!"

"Hello?"

"Kurt! Everything has gone to hell!"

"Mercedes? What's happened?"

"He just…and then I, I don't know, I had to get out of there."

"Calm down hun, you're not making any sense. Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Mercedes took several deep breaths before continuing, "I was in Sam's room showing him where he could put his things, when he picked up this box from the shelf in the closet. I never would have wanted him to see what was in this box" she said staring down at the heart, "but he just wouldn't let it go! He took off running with the box, I chased him and we ended up fighting, well, wrestling actually, with him dominating me and opening the box. What was in there was private Kurt."

"And….What was in the box?"

"….."

"Mercedes? Are you still there?"

"I'm here Kurt, just, it was a Saint Valentine figurine inside of a heart shaped box that Sam gave me a couple of years ago on Valentine's Day."

"Okay?"

"Don't you see? I kept that gift with me and took it everywhere that I have been, Ohio, LA, and now New York, I even had it when I did that mini tour last year with The Dutchess. It makes it look like I still have feelings for him, like _I_ never got over _him_."

"You do, you didn't, continue "

"Kurt! That is not helping! I was so embarrassed, the whole thing made me look like some love sick teenager, I just had to get out of there, I just couldn't face him."

"Did he say anything?"

"He said, and I quote, 'you still have my heart'"

"He said you still have his heart and you ran! It sounds like Sam is trying to be open and honest with you, maybe you should do the same."

"What? Sam was just talking about the box. Wasn't he? Do you think that he meant that he still has feelings for me?"

"Bye Mercedes."

"Kurt wait! Do you think he was talking about his feelings?"

_Dial tone_

"Well fuck you very much." She said putting her phone back on the nightstand and sitting on her bed.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Mercedes" Sam said in a soft tone, "Are you still awake?"

Mercedes tip toed over to her door and pressed her palms and face against the door. She could feel his presence on the other side of the door, like he was doing the same thing she was doing.

"I know you're awake….I can feel you. Can you please just let me in so we can talk?"

"Sam, I'm not ready. I just need some time to think."

"Fine. Goodnight" he said in a tight tone, and with that I felt him lift off the door and heard him slam the door to his bedroom. I hated making him so upset, and I ached for his touch, but I knew that if I had let him into my room tonight there is no way we would be talking, and I knew that we desperately needed to clear the air. Feeling exhausted, I decided to climb in bed and go to sleep, and everything else would have to wait until tomorrow.

Buzz…buzz…buzz

Mercedes sighed hearing her 5:00am alarm going off dreading the morning. Her record label scheduled an interview on The Morning Show for her where she would also be singing a new song from her album called Colorblind! She was excited, but she really hated getting up this early. By the time she made it into the living room after showering and getting dressed Sam was nowhere to be seen. She checked his room, but was relieved to find that he had already gone for the day, she wasn't really ready to get into a heavy conversation this early in the morning, so after verifying that her car service was downstairs she locked up her apartment to get started with her day.

After her Morning Show appearance Mercedes decided to have her driver take her to Kurt and Rachel's apartment to see if she could catch Kurt and tell him off for hanging up on her, but Rachel opened the door. "Hi Rachel, is Kurt here?"

"Hi Mercedes, come in" she smiled brightly, "Can I get you anything?"

"Kurt"

"Oh, Kurt isn't here."

"Rachel! Why didn't you tell me he wasn't here when I asked the first time?"

"Because, you look like you have something on your mind. If you need to talk I am always here for you."

"This is your damn fault!"

"Me!" Rachel looked confusedly "What did I do?"

"You used my own feelings against me. You knew that I would never admit to it being weird for Sam to live with me right in front of him. You forced me to say yes."

"Oh that, you're welcome"

"Rachel, this is serious" Mercedes said going to the couch to sit down, "I have a lot of unresolved feelings for Sam, I'm not over him and it's going to be torture to live with him."

"It won't be if you tell Sam how you feel about him, you two can pick up where you left off."

"It's not that easy Rachel, Sam moved on, with numerous girls"

"If he really moved on then why did I catch him looking at pictures of you on his phone before he went to sleep on this very couch one night, actually I saw him doing it more than once."

"What? Really?"

"Yes! Now does that sound like something that a man who is over a woman would do? When I saw that I knew that I needed to get you two back together. He was miserable without you, and to think that you were right here in the same city must have made it even worse. The last couple of days that he was here before we took him to your place he was like a different person, he was happy because he knew he would be with you soon."

Mercedes had no words so she retorted back with, "I'm sure he wasn't miserable."

"Fine! Maybe miserable is too strong of a word, but he was sad though. I hadn't even realized that he was sad until I saw him happy, just give in Mercedes."

"I don't know if it's a good idea right now, we both have so much going on."

"Mercedes! Sam is your soul-mate, he would do anything to make you happy and you're just going to throw that away? It is so comforting to know that there is someone there for you rooting for you and in your corner no matter what, someone who balances out your crazy, to have that person who is your best friend and your lover is amazing. I lost my soul-mate and I don't know when I'll ever feel whole again. We spent so much time apart in the end trying to find our own ways, and in the end I feel like I've been cheated. Don't waste any time Mercedes, because you never know how much time you have left."

"Rachel" Mercedes said with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I'm alright. This is just my reality. All I'm trying to say is, do you want to let Sam go and then someday down the road, let's say 10 years from now run into Sam with his wife and children."

That was a sobering thought. "Okay Rachel, I think I need to go home and talk to Sam."

"You do that." Rachel said forcing a smile.

"Are you going to be okay, I don't want to leave you like this."

"I told you I'm fine," Rachel said, this time with a more organic smile, "Now go and get your man back."

"Okay, bye. And thank you." She said hugging Rachel before exiting her apartment.

The more she thought about her conversation with Rachel the more anxious she became to get home and when her driver pulled up to the building she ran up the stairs opening the door out of breath. "Sam!" she called, but was met with silence.

She walked into the living room only to find Sam sitting on the couch playing video games. _What the fuck_, "Sam, didn't you hear me calling your name?"

"Oh, Mercedes….hello" was all he said in a tight tone while flexing his jaw. _Okay, he was pissed_, "Sam. Sam I know you're upset about the way things happened last night. You wanted to talk to me and I couldn't do it, but I'm here now and I'm ready to talk, okay."

"So now you're ready to talk, alright, talk!"

"Sam, can you just calm down so we can have a discussion, I want to talk about our feelings."

"Tell me. Mercedes what are you feeling?"

Mercedes took a deep breath before continuing, "Last night when you opened the box I ran away because I was embarrassed that you saw what was in there"

"Why would that embarrass you? You were embarrassed that you once loved me?" Sam said looking down

"No!" Mercedes said closing her eyes, "I was embarrassed because I still love you, after all this time"

The three seconds that she didn't hear anything were the quietest and longest three seconds of her life, "Sam…" she started to say but was cut off by Sam's electric kiss. His lips were moist and soft and damn near hypnotic; she was instantly following his lead as he grabbed the back of her head to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue in her mouth and their tongues wrestled for dominance. His taste was sweet like honeydew and Mercedes couldn't get enough; she began sucking on his tongue, which caused him to push her down flush against the couch while pushing his erection against her core repeatedly. This only ignited the fire within Mercedes as she started grinding against him seeking relief. He slid his hand under her shirt and pulled one of her bra cups down to feel her hard nipple and massage her breast. He pushed her shirt up and pulled away from their kiss to take her nipple in his mouth and suck hard. Mercedes grabbed hold of his hips and pulled him into her in an effort to bring him as close as possible, but it wasn't enough, she needed more. She reached down between them and started to unzip his pants. He noticed what she was trying to do so he pulled his pants down then reached under her skirt and pulled her panties off in one swift motion. He pulled back to look into her lust filled eyes before attacking her mouth again while rubbing her breasts. She reached for his hips once more and he grabbed her left leg wrapping it around his hip before pushing deep inside of her moaning at the feel of her tight hotness. "I'm home! Oh God I missed you tiger lilly!" Sam said while thrusting into her balls deep. Mercedes was too lost in the feel of him to respond with anything coherent; she moaned his name over and over again. They both knew that neither would last long since it had been so long since they had been together and Sam wanting to make sure Mercedes came reached between them to rub slow circles on Mercedes clit while he continued to penetrate her. Mercedes whole body stiffened and her inner walls closed around Sam impossibly tight as she began to convulse screaming Sam's name. Sam continued driving into her through her spasms coming deep inside her with an, "Oh shit Mercedes!"

Afterwards Sam just lay on top of Mercedes panting hard trying to catch his breath while still inside of her. Sam looked at Mercedes turning her head to face him and said, "I love you to, and all that I am, all that I have to give is yours." Before reaching in and trying to kiss Mercedes again. This time she turned her head away and pushed him out of her and off of her.

"Sex isn't love Sam"

Sam looked at her confused, "Yeah, I know that."

"Do you?" Mercedes said straightening herself up and putting her panties back on. Sam pulled his pants back up while saying, "Yes."

"Then why are you proclaiming your love for me now only after we have had sex, and after everything that has happened?!"

"Mercedes, that's just us, you know we get a little carried away, but you know I love you. What do you mean everything that's happened?"

"Actually I don't know that you love me. You moved on so quickly after I broke up with you. You couldn't wait to be balls deep in the next bitch, despite telling me how much you loved me on the regular. It's like what we had didn't mean anything to you! Now you want to sit here and tell me you love me? Get outta here!" Mercedes said while getting up to leave.

Sam couldn't believe what was happening. He would lose her again if he didn't do something. The thought mad him angry and he grabbed her arm pulling her back down to the couch, "Sit down!" he yelled. Mercedes tried to get up again but one look in Sam's eyes told her she better not move. "Let's get something straight here. You broke up with me. You broke my heart! We were just finally back together after that whole thing with Shane, we made love for the first time, I thought we were in a good place in our relationship, and then you were dumping me again. I knew that you were leaving, but I thought that naturally you would be willing to give the long distance thing a try because our relationship was as important to you as it was to me, but nope, you ended it again without so much as a second thought."

"I can't listen to this." Mercedes said trying to get up again. Sam pulled her back down again saying, "Listen! You need to listen to me. I was devastated, you were the center of my universe, everything I did was for you, and when you were gone, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to feel that love again so badly, to be loved so badly that I tried to force it into other relationships. It didn't work, it only made me realize how much I missed you and that I would never love anyone the way that I love you, wholeheartedly. Me being with them was me trying to replace something that was irreplaceable, I see that now. I never once stopped loving you, I was just lonely and I didn't think you wanted me anymore." He continued, "You also need to know that I haven't been with anyone, sexually, since we broke up."

Mercedes turned her head at that, "What? That can't be true you were with Brittany"

"It is. Brittany and I were two people that were hung up on other people. I wasn't with anyone like that and I know you saved it for me." He said looking at her.

"Are you fishing for information." She said rolling her eyes, "Yes, I haven't been with anyone else."

"So why did you leave me Mercedes, honestly, what's the real reason?" he said looking into her eyes

"I don't know."

"Mercedes"

"Fine, when we're together it's amazing, and intense. Sometimes, it's too intense for me, it's like I don't have any control over myself I will do anything for you and it scares me." Mercedes said looking away

Sam turned her face back to his, "Do you think you are alone in this? I would do anything to make you happy. I'll do anything to be with you again, anything to be able to call you mine again."

"Sam, I don't know if it's a good idea, the thought of us is so overwhelming to me, and I know you say you love me but I just don't know if sex is clouding your judgment."

"Mercedes, what do I have to do to prove my love for you, I'll do it whatever you need. I just want to be with you again."

"Sam, I don't think there is anything to can do right now it's just going to take time."

"How about we take sex out of the equation, if we don't have sex for a while, will you agree to be mine again?"

Mercedes eyes bugged out, "Sam, are you crazy! After what just happened on this couch you really think you can abstain from sex?"

"I don't think, I know I can, and I will if that's what it takes to get you to say yes to us again."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but alright. That would kind of take the pressure off of me knowing that I'm not going to miss an important appointment because I decided to lie in bed fucking you all day. How long would we wait?"

"We can wait as long as you want to wait. You're in control. You decide. What do you say, will you be mine again? Let me show you I love you without the physical."

"Yes!" Mercedes said smiling and kissing his lips, "I'm yours! Um…just to clarify, when you say no sex, does that include oral sex?"

Sam smiled, "If it has sex in the title we're not doing it."

"Right, right, right. What about using our hands."

"We will use our own hands on ourselves, but not on each other, there is too much temptation there."

"Okay, just clearing that up. Can I still kiss my boyfriend." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Your boyfriend would be very happy if you would come over here and kiss him right now." Sam said seductively

Mercedes leaned in ad placed a chase kiss on Sam's lips and laid down in his arms wondering what the hell she had just gotten herself into.


End file.
